Forever Young
by americanidol82
Summary: After the show ends, life still goes on for the Bravermans. Here is the story of it. DON'T READ UNTIL YOU HAVE FULLY FINISHED THE SHOW OR A LOT OF THINGS WILL BE RUINED FOR YOU. When you read this, I ask you to review. It means the world to me and I love improving my writing, and need all the feeback I can get!
1. Jan 1st 2018

**January 1****st**** 2018\. **

"Come on kids. We need to get going to Grandma's house soon." Joel yelled up the stairs.

"I can't find my shoes." Sydney yelled back. It took a few minutes but she was ready to head off to Grandma's house to celebrate the New Year. A few minutes later Victor came running down stairs too, holding his three-year-old sister, Isabelle.

"Shoot. We are going to be late." Joel said looking down at his watch. "Julia, are you almost ready to go?"

"Yeah. I am just changing the babies diaper so he doesn't smell up the whole car."

"Thank you." Joel yelled back, "Love you."

"Then you can hold Alex." Julia said handing him the baby. "All right all kids to the car."

They all piled into the back of their new minivan, driving onward to Julia's mom's house.

"Mom! Sydney is making faces at me." Victor yelled pointing at Sydney.

"I am not!" she shot back.

"Guys knock it off. Lets try to start the New Year off in peace, okay?" Their dad tried to coax them. It was to late. Alexander started crying next to Sydney. Isabelle dropped her doll under the seat, and Victor was too annoyed to get it.

Joel looked behind him from the drivers seat and rolled his eyes. "Remind me why we have so many kids again." He teased Julia.

"Because we love them." She said with a joking grin on her face.

"Oh ya. Thanks for reminding me." He said, and they drove onward to the Braverman's household.

"That's excellent Haddie. We will see you in a few hours." Adam said closing the phone.

"What was that all about?" Kristina asked washing the dishes from breakfast.

"Well it turns about Jessica's parents aren't going to Minnesota after all, so Jessica is going to come with Haddie to Mom's house. They are driving up right now."

"Great. Now the real question is if we can get our other daughter in the car." Kristina said before yelling into the other room. "Nora! Hurry up! We need to leave in about 10 minutes."

"Ok Mom." She yelled back. Max stormed into the room a few minutes later. "I can not go to Grandma's house."

"What's wrong Max?" Adam asked.

"I borrowed a lense from Uncle Hank and I told him the next time I saw him I would give it back to him, but now I have lost it. So I can't see him again without it, and I don't have it."

"I don't think Hank will care. Just tell him you are still looking for it."

"No," Max explained, "I can't do that. That would be breaking my promise to him, and breaking promises is bad."

"It will be fine." Adam tried to reassure.

"No it won't be. Also, Hank is my boss, so I would be lying to my boss." Max pointed out.

"Max, you are going. End of story." Adam said, before walking out of the room.

"I am ready." Nora said walking into the room. After that, the Braveman clan was off to the New Years celebration.

"Come on Natalie. We are going to be late." Drew said pacing around their apartment.

"Relax. We are on time. Its only a 45 minute drive." Natalie said, kissing him on the check.

"Sorry, I guess I am just excited. I don't think I have seen most of the family since my graduation, and that was last May."

"You are such a weirdo." She laughed, and walked out the door.

"Crosby, I am not sure I can go." Jasmine said, walking into their bedroom.

"What? Why wouldn't you be able do go?" He asked cluelessly.

"I don't feel so good. I am kind of feeling sick."

"No. You are probably going to be fine. Did you eat something weird last night?"

"No Crosby. I think it might have to do with the fact that I am 7 months pregnant."

"Oh yeah. That might make sense. Well if you don't feel good, we can come home, okay?

She sighed. "Fine."

"Zeek! Can you please stop screaming! We need to be going to great-grandma's house! You love it their!" Amber begged, trying to get her son to calm down.

"I don't want to go! I want to watch t.v!" he screamed.

"Is something going on in here?" Jason asked.

"Yes. He won't stop screaming." Amber explained rolling her eyes, "and I need to get us out of the house soon. Is Jenny doing okay?"

"Yeah. She is just coloring in her room. She is excited to go."

Amber groaned. "Why can't my child be as easy as yours?"

"We are all a big family now." Jason said smiling and leaving the room. Amber looked down and saw the wedding ring on her hand. It always made her smile.

Camille heard a knock on the door. She was in the kitchen making food, when she heard it. She looked up at a photo of Zeek hanging on the wall. She smiled and said, "The family is here."


	2. The Braverman-Graham Family Grows I

**February 1****st**** 2015**

"Are we really doing this?" Julia asked that evening. It had been a long night, and they just got home from her sister, Sarah's wedding.

I just feel like it is the right thing to do." Joel explained. "I feel like she is almost already our daughter. Think about it, she is Victor's half sister."

"How are we going to tell the kids? So many things have gone weird this year, I am not sure if they are going to be able to take another thing. I don't know what Victor is going to think off this either. She was pacing back and forth in her bedroom, clearly anxious.

"Just come to bed." Joel said, crawling in bed himself. "We will call the social working the morning, and after she says if its official or not, then we can tell the kids."

Julia was able to settle down, and go to sleep that night.

The next morning, Joel woke up early and made a large breakfast for the family. "What is this?" Julia asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"I think we should tell the kids." He replied.

"Now?" She asked. He nodded, and a few minutes later Sydney ran into the room.

"Tell me what?" She asked jumping up and down with excitement.

"Go get your brother, can you?" her dad asked with a grin. Sydney ran out of the room, and a few minutes later the two kids came running back in.

"What is going on?" Victor asked, smiling at all the food he saw.

"Lets all have a seat. Okay?" Julia asked and she handed the kids their food.

With the sun shining, and the kitchen smelling absolutely delicious, the family decided to share the good news.

"So as you know, Victor came from a different mom." Julia told the kids.

Victor perked up in curiosity. "What does that have to do with anything?" He sounded slightly concerned.

"Its nothing bad to worry about." Julia reassured him, "It is something really exciting. Your mom actually had another baby, and she is a girl. She didn't have it with the same man that is your dad, but she is still your half-sister." She took a breath and looked at Joel.

She continued on. "The lady who helped you become part of our family asked us if we want that baby, your half sister, to also become part of our family. Dad and I talked about it, and we think she would be a really excellent part of our family."

"So we are going to have a little sister?" Sydney asked with joy.

Joel nodded, and Sydney started jumping.

"Our family is expanding." She said.

It wasn't for almost another week later that they sat down with Victor's social worker to work out the details for adopting another baby.

"We really want to go through with this." Joel told the social worker.

"I am really happy to here that. It almost always seems to be a successful transition when half siblings end up going into the same home. We need to put this into immediate action."

It seemed like it took, what seemed like forever for the Graham's, before they could bring their new daughter home. They had to under-go home checks, background checks, criminal checks, and many other things. Meanwhile, at the same time, Joel and some of his crew were working on making an addition to their house. Life went on for all of them, but is was easy to tell they were all very excited to meet the newest member of the Braverman family.

**October 18****th****, 2015. **

Like everything in the Braverman family, meeting the newest addition of their family was a big deal. The phone rang the evening before, as the Grahams were cleaning up their dinner.

"Hello?" Julia answered the phone.

"We will drop her off in the morning. Everything is 100% set and ready to go. You will have your daughter in the morning." The women on the other line said.

"That is so wonderful. Thank you. We will be ready." As excited as Julia was about the new addition to their family, she called all of her siblings, and her mom to share the news.

The following morning, Adam, Crosby, and Sarah had rushed to Julia and Joel's house, along with their spouses and some of their younger kids. They were all very excited to meet the newest member of the Braverman clan.

At around 10:30 in the morning their was a knock on the door. It was Victor's social worker, and in her hand was a six-month old baby. As she stepped inside, she looked around at all the family that was excitedly standing their.

"I forgot how awesome of a family you have." She said peering around at all the people. That got a few chuckles from among the family.

"I would like to officially give you your daughter." She said handing the baby off to Julia, "Meet Isabelle."

Julia and Joel looked down, smiling happily at their new daughter.

"I want to hold my sister!" Sydney said bouncing up and down. One by one, they all had a chance to hold Isabelle. When Camille got handed the little baby she immediately started to cry.

"What's wrong Mom?" Sarah asked, being the first to notice she was upset.

"This is our first grandchild that Zeek will never meet." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I know he is looking down on her right now." Adam said giving her a hug. Sarah and Crosby joined into the hug, and soon so did the rest of the family.

The Braverman family had grown once again.


	3. Employment

**May 30****th**** 2017 **

"Are you ready for the big day?" Kristina asked Max as she helped him get his graduation gown on.

"I don't think Dad should be the one to give me my diploma. That would be bias." Max said, trying to fidget out of his graduation cap.

"There is nothing to worry about. Then don't think about him as 'Dad', think of him as 'Headmaster Braverman.' I still can't believe this Max. You are graduating high school. I am so proud of you."

"Okay." Max said, and then he left them room. A few hours later, he was shown his seat in the order of people who will be receiving their diploma.

"I want to go first." Max requested.

"You can't do that." Adam explained, "it is in alphabetical order."

"Yes, but if it weren't for me, this school wouldn't exist. You would probably be working at that stupid water job."

"Good point, but it still isn't fair to all the other kids." Adam said, "you will being going when it is your turn, just like all the other kids."

"Fine." Max said, sitting down in his seat. More and more people piled into the auditorium, and soon it was time for the graduation to start.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming out for another graduation this year." Headmaster Braverman said, once everyone got quiet. "It has really been an awesome this year, and it has really been an honor to work with all this great kids." He looked down into the rows of kids with their blue gowns on and saw his son sitting in his seat fidgeting and not paying attention. "This really is a special graduation for me. My son, Max Braverman, was really who inspired up to come up with Chambers Academy and if it weren't for him, I don't think I would be able to work with any of these kids and come to a job I really love every day. That is why I would like my son, Max, to be the first person to walk across the stage this year and represent this years class of graduates."

Max looked up with shock and smiled. He hurried over to wear his dad was standing. "You told me I wasn't going to go first. You lied."

Adam chuckled, mostly to himself. "I guess you were right. You deserve this." He handed Max his high school diploma and shook his hand. There weren't many moments in his life that made Adam any prouder.

He glanced over and saw his family, all his siblings and in-laws there to support Max. As Max walked across he leaped with joy, happy to be done with high school.

Max walked over to where all of his family was standing and held up his diploma.  
"Good job Max. I am so proud you." His grandmother said giving him a hug.

"Thank you Grandma." He said. He walked over to his mom and gave her a hug. "You are a cool Mom. Thank you for helping me."

This whole moment quickly brought tears to Kristina's eyes. She hugged her son back.

**June 20****th**** 2017 **

Ever since his high school graduation, Max spent most of his time taking random pictures and hanging in his room.

"What are we going to do?" Adam said to his wife one morning when they were having breakfast. "He needs to start moving onto the next steps of life."

"He is having a great time taking pictures." Kristina defended, "I don't think there is anything we really need to work on right now. I mean, we just got him through high school."

"Yes, and after high school comes college, and a job, and moving into his own place."

She looked somewhat surprised by what Adam was saying. "Do you really think he is ready for all that? We are barley done getting Haddie through college. Do you think we can do that all over again?"

"I think he needs to find a full time job for now." Adam said. "As his dad and his headmaster I need to help make sure he is successful post high school."

That afternoon, while Max was reading a book, Adam and Kristina knocked on his bedroom door. "Can we come in?" Max's mom asked.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked, "You typically both come to talk to me when I did something wrong, and I know I have done nothing wrong."

Adam laughed, entering the room. "No bud, you haven't done anything wrong. We just want to talk to you. Can you put down the book?"

Max set down the book. "I guess I can spare a few minutes."

"Look," Kristina said, "We are both very, very proud of what you have accomplished this year, and we are excited for you to accomplish more. Typically after someone finishes high school, there are two choices for him or her. Either they go to college, or get a job. So your dad and I were talking and I think you should get a job, that would pay you and you would go to everyday."

"Like at Uncle Hank and Aunt Sarah's wedding?" He asked.

"Well I'm not sure it would be in photography, but maybe. If that is what works out." Adam said.

"Fine." Max said, before picking up his book again.

"Fine?" Adam asked.

"I will look for a job."

It wasn't even a few hours after Max had the talk with his parents that he called his Uncle.

"Hi Hank. My parents want me to get a job. I want to work at your studio and take pictures. Will you be able to give me a job?"

"Oh wow. So they don't want you to be a freeloader anymore." Hank said, "well okay. I think so. I am not sure. We do have a lot of work coming up soon, and it has been a lot of me to balance. Okay. I will give you one job, and we will see how you do at that. Okay?"

"Ok thank you." Max said and hung up the phone. Quickly, he marched downstairs. "I work for Hank now. He is going to give me one of his photo-shoots, and he said if I do a good job at it, he will give me more."

"Max! That is great." Adam said, clearly vey excited. "I think that might be the quickest job search ever."

Max didn't really listen to what his dad had to say. "Okay. I need to go focus on my new employment."


	4. Engagement Part 1

**February 14****th**** 2016**

"What do you want to do tonight?" Haddie asked her girlfriend, Jessica.

"No clue." Jessica said casually. "Dinner and a movie?"

"That seems to lame!" Haddie said popping off her bed. "We are seniors in college, this might be our last valentines day together, and we are going to settle on dinner and a movie? Lets use our imagination and make this romantic!"

Haddie and Jessica were both seniors now at Cornell University. Haddie already had offers from several universities to continue on into law school, where as Jessica was planning to temporarily move back into her parents house, in Iowa, while starting a career of her own.

"I have an idea." Jessica said. "How about we go to dinner and think of ideas, because honestly, all I care about at this point is getting some food in me."

"Fine." Haddie grumbled putting her coat on. They started walking out of the apartment building when Haddie's phone rang. She reached down and saw that her mom was calling. Groaning, she looked at Jessica.

"Just answer it. You know she will just keep calling if you don't." Jessica said, walking down the hallway to give Haddie some privacy.

"Hey honey." Kristina said, when she heard her daughter answer the phone.

"Hi Mom, what's up?" Haddie replied, biting her tongue, trying not to sound annoyed.

"I want to talk to her." Haddie heard Max yell in the background.

"Later." Kristina said, trying to hush Max.

"How is school going? Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Everything is fine Mom. Just spending the night with Jessica, because it's Valentines day."

"Aw that is sweet. Hopefully your dad has something planned for us. He isn't even home yet."

"I'm sure its something great. Can I call you back though, we were on our way to dinner."

"I'm sorry! You should have told me. Of course you can."

"Don't hang up. I have to talk to her." Max yelled in the background.

"Fine." Kristiana handed the phone to Max.

"Hi Haddie." He yelled into the phone.

"Max, you don't need to yell. I can hear you just fine."

"Sorry." He whispered. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you? I miss you!"

"Okay. I am fine." He said, before just hanging up the line.

When Haddie was done with her phone call she went out into the lobby to find Lauren. "Sorry about that. Sometimes they just love to talk."

"Its fine. I find it cute how close your whole family is. My parents are always to damn busy with work to ever call me."

They walked outside and Haddie started traveling towards her car, however Lauren started walking the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Haddie asked. Lauren just pointed at the limo banked on the corner.

"I think it would be fun if this took us to dinner."

"That is so amazing. It would be beyond fun." Haddie commented, rushing into the limo.

They arrived at the restaurant of their choice, and had a lovely meal. It was filled with romantic conversation and delicious foods.

"I love you." Jessica said as they walked down the street towards the ice outdoor skating rink, where they choose to go next. Her comment took Haddie back to her time with Alex. She hasn't heard anyone say that to her since he did on the night of Prom. She also hasn't said it to anyone since then. Her first girlfriend, Lauren, transferred to a different university for financial reasons before things got too serious. Haddie realized it had been a few moments two and she hadn't said anything back.

"I love you too." She said, then kissing Jessica on the lips. There was nothing better than the two of them, Haddie thought. It was a cold February night, and she had somebody to keep her warm and to spend all her time with. It was perfect.

They held hands and skated around outside for about an hour.

"I'm freezing." Haddie said. "I vote finding a Starbucks, and then heading back to my place."

"That's it? All we have done is eaten food and ice-skated. I thought you wanted fancy!"

Haddie shrugged. "I guess I don't need fancy, as long as I have you."

They walked back onto campus and when they were about to reach the Starbucks, Jessica pulled Haddie aside.

"I hate doing this, just I'm not holding it in anymore."

"What's wrong?" Haddie asked, puzzled.

"I'm moving back home early."

"What?" Haddie popped up, "why!"

"My Grandma has come down with some really bad breast cancer. I want to be there for her." Haddie started tearing up. She knew exactly what that was like. Her mom had horrible breast cancer, less than three years ago, and for a while her parents forced to stay at school.

"Make us proud with your grades." They would tell her. "We will take care of everything here."

She hated not knowing on, so who was she to try to convince Jessica to stay.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your Grandma. That is one of the hardest things you will go through. I understand. But when you get back, I will be here finishing up the year." Haddie said, trying to smile.

Was this really needed on Valentines Day night? They just had the most perfect evening together.

"That's the thing. I've been working hard to go ahead. Professors have more than understanding. I'm leaving in two weeks, and I'm not coming back."

Haddie wanted to cry. "Then where does that leave us?"

Out of the blue, Class Notes, Cornell's mixed a'capella group started singing the Lion King theme.

"Can you feel the love tonight?" They all started singing, surrounding the two girls.

Jessica got down on one knee, and Haddie's heart started pounding in her chest.

"Just because I have to move, doesn't mean I'm moving on from you. I want you in my life forever. Finish up the last few months here and then move to Iowa. There are great law programs there. We are meant to be together for the long run. I promise you. Will you, Haddie Braverman, marry me?"

Haddie was speechless. Was this right? Of course it was? Wasn't it? She had no clue. The a'cappella group was now singing Elvis. She couldn't get any words out. She started crying. She nodded her head.

"Yes." She chocked out. "Yes I will marry you."


End file.
